The golden rules of dating
by aria sun
Summary: Being who I was, Shizuru Fujino, of course I knew the dos and don'ts of dating in real life. The golden rule of dating in my opinion was simple enough. If only I had known, there could be more to know.
1. Beautiful Something

**Chapter 1 – beautiful something**

Shizuru POV

They often tell you the golden rules of entering a relationship and being in a relationship. Advice columns, media and generally all and sundry assume that once your relationship ends, the only thing you need are ice-cream and a host of other strong endorphin to lighten the pain. Then all there is left is a certain memory to be erased through any way possible inclusive but not always of purging the house of your beloved essentials, gifts and items of the sort.

What they don't ever, ever tell you is that you are going to be different. That it will actually work out between you and your ex-girlfriend or boy-friend to a degree where you maintain cordial relations by far sometimes even for the rest of your life. It is going to work out somewhat this way: you'll meet once or twice, get into party moods and various discussions, they might help you figure out what is wrong in your current situation and you both will definitely always part with the best of relations and descend into sweet familiarity and friendship.

But the one absolute complete total thing you can NEVER DO is to have your ex over in your house. I repeat, Never put your friendship through a test like this. Take my word, it never works.

Especially not during any holidays, or when you are single or even when you are with someone.

Never do this on days when you expect to be slightly drunk. I had experienced this rather drastically with my ex-Tomoe on Easter. And within 5 minutes of being awake the next morning, I had to physically accost her out of my bedroom and do more necessary actions which I will not be reminding myself of any more.

I hope you get the gist.

And that's why you can understand I was apprehensive when I first noticed the ping on my inbox.

It looked like an innocent sort of mail from the outset but Natsuki, my ex-girlfriend had labelled it urgent, and she never ever labelled any of her emails. She was the type of person who wouldn't even write a subject if she could get away with it. And she was always sure to get away with things when it came to me.

I have to admit I ridiculously adored her the time we were together and just the memory of it made it okay for her to joke or be lazy with her effort in conversation and still be sure of our relationship.

Therefore a small inclusion like that made me curious as to how important this mail would be.

And as usual such a powerful force as Curiosity overcame my hesitation quickly and by force of habit I opened the wrong mail.

"_Hey Shiz, it's been a long time. I'd like to ask how you are but i'm going to skip to the point. __I ask your forgiveness in advance._

_I've been offered the head writer position for a tourism beat in my newspaper in Japan for a trip to U.S.A. and you guessed it, that includes your city. _

_The sponsorship in this trip was to pay for flight cost and expenses but since the allotted budget will pay only part of what the expenditure is really like, I have a favour to ask of you._

_Ahm...I know we haven't been in touch lately but it would really help me out and take a big load of my meager budget's true expense if I could stay with you for a couple of weeks while I'm out there. In exchange I could do your laundry and whatever work you feel you may need. I also know that the architecture of your house isn't as nice as you'd want it to be, so I could put that old degree of mine to use if you want it. I have to stay for three weeks in total but during the second and third week I will be out mostly since I plan on just using the home as a base and travelling. I guess what i'm saying is, please let me know if you can do me this favour or if this comes as a total shock and surprise to you. _

_Love, Natsuki._

_P.s. it will be nice also to see you."_

I frowned softly, fighting to voice my inner dilemma.

"Shizuru! Where are you?", came the voice of my bunny-cute girlfriend.

I got out quickly from my trance and walked over towards her voice and the door, before doubling back and closing my inbox by instinct. A nagging thought of guilt bothered me before I was swept up the sweet tones from outside. "Shizzzz!" my girlfriend called again, from a room closer to me this time.

She was once my best friend's little sister and I had first glanced upon her on when on a double date with my ex and my best friend's girlfriend.

"I'm here!" , I shouted in what I hoped was a casual voice.

She arrived wearing one of her usual green tees, crazy blue-black pants and her favorite black coat. She looked like a Lolita on the best of days, very cute, chic and casual. But the most interesting part of her personality was her cherubic outlook on life. She jumped a little and held me close, first hugging me then putting her arms around my neck for a sweet look and soft greeting kiss.

"Ohayou" She said, putting on her sweetest smile, the one she reserved for our most intimate moments.

She knew how to get me happy and all thoughts of guilt were forgotten.

"Hi..."was all I could say before she bounced me toward the bed and laid down on me snuggling. We both started laughing.

"What's this?"

"I missed you." Came the muffled casual reply.

"How was the test?" I asked politely.

"It was okay. I'll pass, next semester is going to be tougher though. I'm thinking of asking Mai to help." she said in a matter of fact way.

I found her intensely amusing.

"And here I was about to volunteer myself."

"Huh, you're a pervert Shiz, are you sure you'll be able to keep your hands to yourself."

"What's this coming from the serial tackler?"

She pursed her lips softly like a pout and smiled.

"Okay, okay, Mai han it is."I said unable to resist. She gave me a quick peck on my lips, then rolled to my side.

"How is everything at work? Reito nee and everybody?"

"They are all doing good as you should know. He was asking about you in the morning, I told him we'd be meeting up after your school."

"Ah...so that's why he never called. He always calls. I thought he must be out cold somewhere."

She giggled mischievously.

I couldn't agree more. While being extremely caring and soft-hearted as a brother, Reito had a tendency to overlook the fact that he could be somewhat smothering.

"I'll better call him you know."

"hey!"

She pouted. "Come now, think of your poor nee-san. He will be worried."

"Hmm...well a few more minutes wont surely be a bother, im certain."

She came closer to me and started playing with my shirt suggestively. I almost fell for it before the penny dropped. "Hey wait a minute, how can you be certain? Mikoto...what did you do?"

She looked at me like a mouse, then she turned into a cat and ran out the room shrieking with me hot on her tails.

"aaaaaaaaaah...aaaaaaaaaa...ack. Okay I might've accidentally approached Mai with my driver san, and he might've accidentally given her a ride home on purpose without me being there to tutor."

I felt like pulling her ears. She sure knew how to get into mischief. Mai had been holding out a candle for Reito and him for her even though they had officially broken it off a year back. They were old friends and couldn't help but be happy around each other. But at the moment, my sinister girlfriend who had been trying to get them back together for a month now had created a mess. Because perfect as it seemed, Mai and Reito could not really be together happily ever after, and while I knew she had the best intentions at heart, I also knew my ex-boyfriend, Tate liked Mai.

And Tate & Mai clicked way better than Mai & Reito or for that matter Shizuru & Tate.

"Ah Mikoto, we have to get there right now." I said seriously.

"What's up Shiz?"

"Tate & Mai"

Mikoto frowned. She never liked Tate.

"no."

" Mai han may find true happiness."

"Why do you have to make sense Shiz chan? Okay, I'll see what I can do." and she whipped out her cell phone.

* * *

It was late in the night when I finally got back from home from my girlfriend's place. We had had dinner together with her and her brother hosting wonderfully. The siblings lived alone so whenever they had company, they shared their joy as much as one possible could. I took a shower, organised my drawer, set some papers, and read up my news, finished some work I brought home, and then I had a thought which brought me back to the unread mail from my ex-girlfriend Natsuki.

I sighed deeply and contemplated my options. Compulsively I opened the mail again and re-read it. I wanted to procrastinate but I knew I had to reply to this one soon.

It was okay, I had done this before. I knew all about it. I breathed out loud once again just to be sure. Then I counted the cardinal sins, my rules of ex-girlfriends and so on. The first rule about having your ex-girlfriend over was that NEVER EVER have feelings for her. Check. I, Shizuru, had moved on from Natsuki years back and had enough power to restraint myself. I was in love with this beautiful, cute and sweet young college girl and she made me happy just being around her. Sure there was the age difference between us, which made me feel uneasy in the beginning and I distinctly remember Natsuki silent disapproval a year back when I had emailed her but it felt right being with Mikoto and Natsuki had accepted that she liked Mikoto's effect on me. Natsuki and I also knew what we had many years back was clearly never happening again. She had been very crystal in her rejection. But she had helped me through my times afterwards, and in many ways was and sounded always more mature than me. I could literally see the light from behind her shoulders. She was always coming in on and off asking me about how I was. And while we had stopped talking much, we had dissolved into being good friends. So there should be nothing there. We were truly platonic. Next my memory served up more causes for comfort. I remembered just why we would have to work on keeping things heated between us. She was really asexual and shy. And as far as I could recall she wasn't as cute as Mikoto. So I would be having no trouble keeping myself in check. So all things check? Yes, she wasn't really my type. And she didn't have a type, neither was she interested in one, as she had said to me last time we chatted. That's right. It would definitely be okay to help her out.

I hit_ "Yes, I'm game, when do I pick you up from the airport?"_

I sent it and got a reply in a jiffy._ "Yeah! Thanks Shizuru! Alright, next Tuesday, 10 am pacific time, I'll be there. Please be good to me. P.s. Looking forward to seeing you there."_

I had a quick breakfast on Tuesday and was preoccupied as I hurried through preparing lunch. Why wouldn't I be, because Mikoto had made it very clear whomsoever this girl was would be needed to be presented before her. I didnt know why I was nervous because I was sure it would end well. Natsuki had to be good! I would anyways drill her beforehand. I had taken off from work in the morning and spent the rest of my time flitting noiselessly during the drive to the airport. I spent half an hour, getting into parking and reaching the appropriate entrance, when the flight was evident. People from all over Japan pooled into the airport with the occasional American coming home. I stood waiting for 7 minutes and just when I thought she had missed it, I caught sight of an athletic slim girl in a sleeveless black tee, backpack, long black hair tied into a ponytail with streaks of dark blue. She was wearing denim jeans and a red waistcoat which couldn't belie her ample chest. She was walking self-assuredly and her sneakers were black and soft. She spelled out the word 'sexy'. I enjoyed watching her, and saw her looking at me as well and smiling. Feeling a little woozy because of that, I took me a while to bring the im taken look, when suddenly I realized. She was walking toward _me_, and was bringing her suitcase full of graffiti along with it. She _knew me_ so she was smiling.

She had reached me with her dazzling smile up close and personal with crazy pretty green eyes, and a god blessed beautiful face. This. This was Natsuki.

* * *

EMOTIONAL DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS IN THIS ARE EITHER A PRODUCT OF AN ASSEMBLY LINE AT SUNRISE OR THE PRODUCT OF A GRAVE IMAGINATION AND THEREBY EQUIPPED TO HANDLE ALL THE VARYING DEGREE OF DRAMA PROFESSIONALLY. PLEASE DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME WITH YOUR KIDS, SPOUSE, BOYFRIEND, GIRLFRIEND ETC. Thank you.


	2. Clearing the air

**Chapter 2 – clearing the air**

Shizuru POV

The first golden rule is never to have your ex over in your house.

If you break that then, the first rule about having your ex-girlfriend over is that NEVER EVER have feelings for her.

I had found that much after the first few rehearsals and do-overs.

The sex isn't the same and even if providence is good to you and she means business, you just can't do it anymore. It's too rough. I don't do that anymore.

But really the more they tell you about this stuff the less they tell you about the SECOND RULE which is always undervalued making it far more dangerous.

NEVER EVER HAVE YOUR MALE FRIENDS OVER TO BOND WITH YOUR EX-GIRLFRIEND.

You will never get over it. Really! And what's more awesome? If one of them is your current crush's brother and the other your ex-boyfriend and you've invited them to a bar At NIGHT.

Brilliant Shizuru, brilliant!

Since I'd been used to avoiding ex-girlfriends over at all, my luck had held my hand till the weekend after Natsuki came over from Japan. When I found out about this dangerous rule, the game was already afoot, the pieces in place and I wasn't prepared, it was game over before I even played the set, match.

Here's how it went...

For the first two, three days we had kept it light, we shared dinner night and I hooked her up with some of the places she wanted to see. But as earlier mentioned what I wasn't ready for was the fact that I was beginning to like her and I somehow wanted her to like me too. It felt great having her around, and that is to say her marvelous cooking, gentle charms, soft singing voice made me garner such sympathy for her work hours, habits, her smiles and her way of living as I reckon I hadn't even shown my old roommate and best friend who I had once picked up in and out of graveyard shifts. I showed her more sympathy than I had shown to my mother, who practically raised me to treat her well. It was cool, every now and then we would share a laugh but I was softly starting to want her to hug or touch me casually in the subconsciously gentle way she did and I honestly enjoyed the way she glanced at me during the day out of the blue. It was cute. It reminded me why my dad had stayed with my mom in spite of them being so different; out of sheer curiosity at what she would bring into his life. Natsuki reminded me a little of him. (Not in an I'm-creepily-wanting-to-fall-in-love-with-men-or-women-like-my-dad way) Rather they shared characteristics of sheer common goodness, compassion and gentle manners. It looked good on them both. There was also the fact that she was easy on the eyes.

Unfortunately, I have to say that in spite of my wisdom of many years dating and knowing the golden first rule I didn't just throw these feelings out, rather let them develop in my heart along with honest-to-god-intervention-worthy-hope that anybody who has read the real manual of love will discard right away. I figured what harm it could do to think about someone who you liked, especially since it wouldn't lead anywhere.

The road to heartbreak is paved with good intentions. And it is also paved with one set of ridiculously handsome buttheads that my male friends were. And include a bar with familiar faces and addicting games and you have meltdown.

* * *

**Narrator POV**

"What are you saying? It's easy to ask out girls Tate, even when you are a girl like me, so you're a guy, you've got it made." a black haired girl was telling her neighbor at the bar.

"No it isn't Natsuki. What are you saying?" came the voice of a blonde haired, and brown eyed guy sitting next to the bluenette.

"Wait, do you mean what I think you mean? That you can get a girl, any girl to want to date you?

"Can you bet on it?" came the voice of a black haired and athletic guy behind her. She didn't bother to turn around, but answered him with a annoyed voice nevertheless.

"No Takeda, because I wouldn't do that. Who does that? It's shallow. I mean it's easy to ask someone to date you. You just have to admit that you like them."

"Natsuki it isn't helping." The man beside Tate, said pointing and bringing the girl Natsuki's attention toward the look of confusion spreading across his blonde friend's face. His angular face, bright hazel eyes, and handsome features broke into a polite smile which brought a dozen or so sighs from around the bar from _men_.

Natsuki frowned at the sighs but remained mute on the subject.

"Tate I can help you, just show her the proverbial ring on her finger. You know you want to marry Mai eventually. Girls love that in a guy, a capacity to commit."

She gave a slight insinuating glance to Reito who hid behind a cough and a mock innocent smile.

"No I don't know Nat...look i really like her but i have no idea what she does and why she does it sometimes and im just the guy who drives her nuts. I don't want to end up hurting her or getting hurt. What I have with her right now it pretty good enough you know? Being her friend is important too."

"Okay you think too much." Both Natsuki & Reito said simultaneously. Reito smiled at Natsuki and she shrugged.

"Bet! Bet! Bet! Which girl though? Most of them already seem to like her. This is a gay bar...Look Natsuki, there's a girl, go ask her out and show Tate how it's done."

It looked like Natsuki was going to erupt.

"Takeda isn't going to shut up till you do it anyway," came the sagely response from Reito. His words seemed to bring Natsuki out of murder mode and into inspired curiosity.

"Wait a minute...THAT girl? Isn't she the receptionist at your favourite comic store?"

"Yeah?", the guy named Takeda defended, "So we know she is straight, and also you know Mai is committed to liking Reito here and Tate doesn't know if she can ever like him. It's a never win situation, so you got the real here."

Natsuki had enough. She turned to glare him down, but she saw the look on Tate's face and felt the change. It felt ridiculous. But maybe this could be the push he needed. She'd make it clear to the girl of course. And nobody was going to look the fool but her, and she could take it for a friend atleast.

"I'd say no Takeda, but it looks like you won't let this girl go without screwing her or messing it up and I don't want either on my conscious. Look Tate, you will never know if you don't talk to Mai. She is available and she might not always be. Take your moment and seize it. And I'm going to do this if you promise me you'll go talk to her right now."

"Yeah Tate, say yes!"

"Yeah go ahead!"

"Go Tate."

"O...kay." Tate replied finally, shaken by his friend's encouragement.

"Okay! So Natsuki, here's a paper and pen, get her phone number and we'll call Mai for Tate and he'll talk to her."

"What sort of * Q)Y fantasy..."

Natsuki just sighed and took the paper from Takeda's hand.

* * *

Natsuki casually walked up to the red-head and casually said, "Hi."

The girl looked up and cocked an eyebrow intrigued.

"Hello?"

"So when are we doing it?"

"What?"

"Remember I met you in a bar last week, and we hooked up, you gave me your number. You said to ask you to dinner and you'll take me to the movies next week."

"Is that right? I don't think I've even imagined this neighborhood, I would've recognized sleazy."

"Hey! I'm just your friendly neighborhood lesbian bar hook-up. Don't prey on the individual."

"Hey, I'm not gay or friendly. In fact I'm not even here if that will help you to leave."

"Well I'm not here to tell you that you are." Said Natsuki and sat on the girl's table anyway.

"No but let me make it clear anyway. I like men, sexually. Okay" said the red-head expecting Natsuki to move away.

"Hmm. Accepted. I get it. Going out with me for dinner could be a complete waste of time. I agree with you. But hey we all watch a little t.v. drama, invite ourselves to strange bars at night, walk the streets, and go window shopping too many times. Going out for a dinner with a gay friend is a more fun way for wasting time, trust me."

"Yeah but the point remains you're gay. I'm not. It cannot change. I am not into drama."

"What's there not to like and to change? I'm good company. Plus what's the worst that can happen; you and I will hang out, if you have good faith, even if there is no sex it can be fun. Besides did you know in some places being gay and doing it is still illegal. Illegal did I mention? Now why I would I want to incur wrath? "

The redhead couldn't help but smile at the girl's words. She gave a look of circumspection and' leaned over the table to ask, "And you won't get emotionally involved. I can date boys any time."

"Hey, I was attached to my parents. I got over it. I call my mom an hour and a half instead of four now. And I can't get more emotionally damaged by one date with you than my nine years of school."

The red head shook her head and snorted.

"You're funny and sad."

"Yeah I've been told. By my mother...repeatedly for some reason..."

"Okay, okay one date, one evening. Now, shut up will you. I'm only doing this to get you to leave. And because you're too sad to beat up."

"Well, I'll take that. And I know a place. And with insight of a person who surely does not do this often, it is in a place that gets bad reception so if one of us wants to bail out at the last moment, it wouldn't be because the phone rings."

"Oh God, no cheesy motel or isolated restaurant, you aren't allowed!"

"What? You don't want to take a break from your pad? Alright, but tell me what you like in food? Dinner is my treat ...and yours too if you want to go dutch."

"We must dislike men for different reasons then sweetheart."

"Ouch that burnt."

"See I can do some too."

"Well it takes two to play at tango."

"Why don't..." the red-head leaning in before suddenly stopping. "owww...okay just a second." She blinked rapidly trying to dislodge something from her eye."

"What happened?" said Natsuki concerned.

"My contact got stuck. Ouch"

* * *

**Return to Shizuru POV**

I had just finished my record performance in the vintage arcade game in the left section of the establishment and was returning with drinks in my hand for myself and Natsuki. She had been caught up with Tate when I had left drilling him on the question of dating Mai. Out of all the respectable scenarios planned in my head of how I would lean in and bring her favorite drink to general reward giving, or other scenarios where it wasn't so respectable, the one before me was most obtuse. It seemed for some reason, the stranger to this land and establishment was not with my friends, and they were gathering around with their heads turned in one direction opposite to the t.v. screen and they weren't moving. Perhaps Reito was blocking Natsuki with his body? Very curious I hurried closer.

"Wow... it works..." Tate seemed to be in a trance.

"What's up guys?" I said trying to gain their attention whilst looking for their target.

"Her true name is turner." Takeda whispered in reverence.

"You ex-girlfriend is awesome. Much prettier than I remember." Reito piped in.

"You were with her for two whole months?" Takeda seemed to have gathered I was here.

"She. Is. My. Goddess..."

"Guys..." I asked my trepidation rising. "What IS up?"

And then I finally caught sight of what they were gaping at. And I felt as if I caught a sight of a dead person.

"What's that...is she...Natsuki ...making out with that..."

"Yes, her contact lens got stuck so your ex started to help her repair it."

"With her tongue..."

"She is my goddess...!"

* * *

**Narrator POV**

"Did you mind?"

"I...uh...what...uh...please my mind is the last thing on me right now."

The girl smiled.

"I know your friends are looking and I like you. Now, I got to get to work early tomorrow. Nice meeting you Nat-suki."

"Same here Nao. See you later."

The red head gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and chuckled at the blushing girl.

"See you. I like Italian by the way. And it's on you."

"Yeah. Right. Sure thing. I'll call you."

The red head chuckled. "...okay you do that blockhead."

She got up and left towards the exit, waving one last time at the bluenette who followed her with her gaze till she was out.

The bluenette was then greeted by deafening whistles and cheers.

"wwwwwwooo!"

"That was quick."

"So... Natsuki san can do these kind of things too." Reito seemed to smirk.

Natsuki didn't mind, and almost started smiling until she caught sight of the fourth member of the group.

Shizuru was looking at her with a soft smile which didnt quite reach her eyes.

_'Oops...'_ was strangely the only thought in Natsuki's mind. She felt guilty and she didn't know why.

"Well this is a new thing from Natsuki. Hooking up with girls from a bar."

"Uh...Shizuru.."

The conversation around the group halted to a suffocating silence and everyone felt as if the room had dimmed down a couple of degrees colder.

"Uh...Shiz..."

Shizuru looked down at Takeda even though he was a good few inches taller and sitting on the bar stool and he visibly quailed and gulped. She had effectively silenced him by just turning her eyes in his direction. She turned towards again Natsuki in a calm and cherry voice.

"Yes Natsuki you were saying?"

She seemed to be contemplating what to say, "uh..."

Thankfully Tate came to the group's rescue. He had gone out to call Mai after seeing Nao hand Natsuki her number and he just came to the bar with a loud

"YES!"

"GUYS MAI SAID YES! WE ARE GOING ON OUR FIRST DATE!"

"YEAH!"

"Awesome dude!"

"Congrats Tate!"

"Great news!"

"Good going Tate kun."

* * *

**Shizuru POV**

It was a long trip home in my car but thankfully it wasn't just the both of us. Reito had decided to tag along with them since Tate had made plans to meet with Mai. While he was there he and Natsuki played a game on their phones and I kept my mouth shut and eyes tight on the road. That's not to say I didn't sneak a glance or two at the pair at the back. But I was relishing the silence till he was there.

I knew, however, that it couldn't last. At long last, we dropped him off, and I was left alone with Natsuki reclining softly next to me in the passenger seat. Her eyes were looking at the road and she was quiet. But not for long.

"Are you mad?"

I had dreaded answering that question even in my mind. The inescapable reason to why I would be anything but happy was one which I had wanted to avoid since January of last year. It was the reason why I had grown distant from the girl sitting next to me. It was the same fact that I ignored religiously when she finally arrived for her visit to the states. I could see a future here and it was just that she could inexplicably never see it.

She told me she couldn't and wouldn't be in love and I was just happy knowing we were friends because that was all that she could give.

She had lied. Because, apparently all it took was a dare from some stupid boys to get her ready to kiss that that...stranger.

I felt foolish. At least after the breakup I felt hope, but that had gone for a dive tonight.

I didn't need her question to address the fact that I was totally and blindly still somewhat in love with her.

She was my one. I knew it then. But she couldn't be mine. Not ever.

I ask you, how would you react?

Could you tell that girl, who had just committed to someone for a date, her first in four years that is, that she had better have feelings for you instead?

What if she was also your good friend and you knew you couldn't keep all her conditions for love?

What if you had told her that you yourself had someone else who you knew and liked and who made you happy?

What if all the affairs had helped you make a new beginning and you really felt something for this new person in your life?

I had kept quiet but my mind was racing while driving.

And so when Natsuki asked this question I knew what I had to say. And it wasn't an answer I would've thought I would say an hour ago. Or yesterday.

"What? Why would I be?"

I turned to look at her quizzically. "What's up?"

Natsuki seemed a little surprised, sad, confused and maybe hurt but I turned back to the road, commenting to myself it was just what I wanted to see. At least I had an excuse that I had to keep on driving.

I knew acting in front of her never worked. She always seemed to know my mind crappily enough.

My usual mask was useless.

So I had decided on focusing on being what we were for the time, and when I looked again, I could see her mood had peppered down.

I looked okay and she didn't find anything amiss this time.

Hiding my feelings maybe was a foolish mistake, and I had made so many of them.

"Nothing...I just thought...never mind." She smiled and closed her eyes to relax.

She and I shared so much history and most of it was so good. She always gave me those feelings of butterflies and made me want to swoon. I could kiss her lips and never tire of looking at her face. She was awesome in my head but she was also always about the wait.

I left her and those feelings aside because of that but now that the wait had come to an end and she had just come here, all of a sudden and my heart couldn't help but feel like love.

However I knew that the way life worked, it already was too late.

"mmm...okay Natsuki." Was all I said.

After all what was I getting all excited about with Natsuki. I had a girlfriend. And a life without her.

It would never work out. It hadn't even begun.

* * *

A/N:

WHAT DO YOU THINK?

CHOICES OPTIONS! Poll on who is your favourite to take the girl in this fanfic! The girl being Shizuru.

Nao

Mikoto

Reito

Natsuki kun!

Me/or You

An O.C.

Nobody and the story ends with her still looking for that special someone (preferably you or me right?)

EMOTIONAL DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS IN THIS ARE EITHER A PRODUCT OF AN ASSEMBLY LINE AT SUNRISE OR THE PRODUCT OF A GRAVE IMAGINATION AND THEREBY EQUIPPED TO HANDLE ALL THE VARYING DEGREE OF DRAMA PROFESSIONALLY. PLEASE DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME WITH YOUR KIDS, SPOUSE, BOYFRIEND, GIRLFRIEND ETC. Thank you.


End file.
